


you carry my fears as the heavens set fire

by DragonHeartedGirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartedGirl/pseuds/DragonHeartedGirl
Summary: Erik loved having sex with Charles. He loved fucking Charles. More than anything, he loved being fucked by Charles.





	you carry my fears as the heavens set fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply aimless, meta-ish smut I wrote a few years ago and decided to post instead of letting it fall into oblivion. I hope you guys can enjoy it a little!

Erik loved having sex with Charles. He loved fucking Charles. More than anything, he loved being fucked by Charles.

There was just something about being slowly prepped by him, with those ridiculously habilidous stretching him one finger at a time, although Erik could have easily taken his dick all at once with minimum discomfort (he’d had worse, much worse). He would go slowly, until he could feel Erik relaxing around his finger, until Erik was biting back a whimper and then letting out a strangled “please”. His own head screamed  _pleasemoremoremorepleasefuckmeplease_ , and a clearer I  _ **need** you inside me_, and he knew Charles could hear him, knew that even if the telepath wasn’t inside his mind, he’d be projecting his thoughts and his feelings like a plea, but Charles wouldn’t do anything until it was Erik’s voice begging,  _beseeching_  him to fuck him so hard he could barely walk the next day.

He’d feel Charles’ smug but somewhat relieved smile (because it wasn’t like Charles didn’t want to get inside him, his cock throbbing and leaking precome as Erik’s own pleasure attacked his mind) before he retrieved his fingers, spread some lube around his shaft, and finally, finally, slipped inside Erik, always so slowly, grabbing his hips and stilling them in place when Erik tried push down on him. Erik wanted to punch him then, the goddamn tease, until he felt Charles’ lips on his neck, and the urge to hurry was forgotten somewhere in his mind, overtaken by what could only be defined as heavenly pleasure, and an affection that terrified him at first. Now, although slightly scared, Erik didn’t feel the need to run, but to sink into Charles’ arms until any doubt was gone.

Charles would stop halfway through, change the angle slightly, and push in completely, hitting that spot with such an ease that could only be the result of nights of (glorious) training. He’d hit it over and over, groaning into the curve of Erik’s neck, and Erik would soon be seeing constellations behind his eyelids and he never wanted it to end.

Erik loved being fucked by Charles, loved it when they actually made love – because, as cheesy as that sounded, it was the only plausible definition of  _that_ –, because it made him feel so safe, safer than he would have imagined possible a few years ago. He was vulnerable, exposed, and for the first time in his life it was actually a good thing. It meant letting go to Charles and trusting him and being rewarded; a silent “I love you” and knowing that Charles feels the same, and he feels the same even though he’s seen all of Erik – good, bad and terrible. It wasn’t only about letting go, but about being reassured that he could do it.

And he knew Charles needed it as well – reassurement, safety, the possibility of being vulnerable and surrendering to someone else who was actually present and palpable in his life. And when the need was particularly great, he’d go slow on Charles, even though he was usually the one who was in for something nice and rough. Or he’d hug Charles, tug him close when Charles was on top of him, sinking his ankles into his back, pushing him deeper, smiling kindly to him when they were finished, completely satiated.

And he knew Charles was inside his mind, had been all along, even if Charles himself didn’t realize what he was doing at first, and he knew he could hear that thought resonating through his head. But he knew how Charles liked to hear the words out of his mouth, so he’d still verbalize it, a murmur, a promise – “I love you.”


End file.
